


Different

by EXO_Chan_Kai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO_Chan_Kai/pseuds/EXO_Chan_Kai





	Different

Studying in your room was not going very well. All the chaos in the house was too distracting, even with your headphones in the with music all the way up. It's not like you could go to the library, so you had only one other option. You grab your books and head to your best friends house.

It didn't look like anyone was home so you just let yourself in using the spare key he had given you in case he locked himself out or lost his again. Walking into the living room you plop down onto the couch and try studying again.

You don't remember falling asleep but suddenly you are woken up by the sound of Chanyeol screaming. “What happened? What's wrong?” you ask jumping up.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me. When did you get here?” he said clutching his chest. He always has been the easiest person to scare. 

After explaining why you ended up on his couch you check your phone and see that it's almost 2 in the morning. “Damn I should probably head home,” you say as you start to grab your things.

“You can just stay here tonight, and we can go do something tomorrow. Besides, it's late and you know I don’t mind.” 

You had stayed over before so it really wasn’t a big deal. “Alright well sorry but all I know is that I got the bed so...” you say before rushing to his room.

“What you can’t just take my bed” he yells chasing after you, wrapping his arms around you catching you just as you’re about to jump onto the bed. Being the clumsy giant he is this only made both of you fall over onto the bed laughing. “I’m not just giving up my bed for you sorry.”

Pulling yourself from his arms you sat up with your arms crossed “Well I’m not going back to sleep on the couch, plus I’m the guest here.”

“I’d hardly call you a guest with how often you’re here,” making himself more comfortable laying with his hands behind his head closing his eyes with a smirk on his face, “but that’s fine we’ll both just sleep here.”

“Fine but you stay on your side,” you say before moving to the other side and getting under the covers, you talked for a little bit but soon you were asleep again.

As you’re waking up you let out a small sigh and give the pillow you’re hugging a light squeeze. You quickly open your eyes when you feel Chanyeol's pull you closer to him in response now realizing that you are not holding a pillow. You look up at him still sleeping, you can’t help but smile at how cute and peaceful he looks.

Trying not to wake him, you carefully try to pull away only to hear him let out a sleepy whine and him slowly pulling his arm away. “Well good morning” he smiled sleepily looking down at you.

Feeling your heart flutter and your face starts to get hot you quickly pull back your arm and roll over, “You were supposed to stay on your side, Chan.” 

“I did,” he said laughing, “you’re the one that kept scooting closer to me trying to hug me. Look I’m on the edge of the bed, I almost fell off because of you.”

Now noticing that you are in the middle of the bed you look over at him shyly, “Sorry, I guess I do move a lot in my sleep.”

“You are very cuddly in your sleep but you snore super loud” 

“Hey, I do NOT snore!” You crossed your arms in protest

“Okay you don’t snore but you did talk a little bit,” he laughed but when you saw cheeks turn red. What did you say that made him blush? “Don’t worry it wasn’t too bad. How about we just hang out here today, I think we should talk about some stuff.”

You froze, the words were echoing in your head. 'I think we should talk about some stuff.' What did you say that not only made him blush but now you have to talk about? You knew that you sometimes talked in your sleep and that you obviously couldn’t control it, so you really had no idea what he could have heard.

Getting out of bed trying to break the silence Chanyeol turned to you and said, “I’ll go make us some breakfast and let you get cleaned up first, you know where everything is right?” Still feeling a little embarrassed you just nod your head as he leaves the room.

You were not looking forward to having this conversation but at the same time, you wanted to just get it over with. After quickly taking a shower you now realize you also didn’t bring clothes for today. You throw on one of his shirts and a pair of shorts you had left there at one point. Following the smell of pancakes and bacon, you find Chanyeol with his back to you. “Mm smells good, Chan.” He turns around and just smiles at you standing there in his shirt, “Sorry, I didn’t think I would end up staying here last night so I didn’t have anything else to put on” you say looking down at the shirt.

“Don’t be sorry, it looks better on you anyways” he turned away but not before you could see his shy smile and the pink begin to grow on his cheeks again.

The words hit you again. *I think we should talk about some stuff* Now you just want to rip the bandaid off. “Hey so what exactly did you want to talk about?” the words came out a bit more timid than you wanted. When he didn’t respond you assumed he hadn’t heard you, moving closer to him to tap his arm, “Chanyeol?”

He turned to face you looking straight into your eyes, “How about we eat breakfast first, hm? Can you grab the plates?” He turned back to the stove flipping the last pancake. You grabbed the plates and stood by him again leaning against the counter waiting. He turned off the stove and after both getting your food you went to sit at the table. “So, how did you sleep,” he asked with a smug look on his face, “I slept great.”

You looked down at the food in front of you and clear your throat, “It was okay, I guess”

He let out a light chuckle and questioned, “Just okay? It seemed like you slept pretty well to me.”

You quickly lift your head to look at him now smiling and starting to eat. “What is that supposed to mean?” Is it because you woke up holding him, or was it something you said?

“Nothing, nothing, just eat and then we’ll talk,” he went back to eating his food.

You ate quickly not wanting to wait anymore. You wanted to know what he wanted to talk about now. You needed to know and the suspense was killing. Once he was done eating you grabbed the plates and put them in the sink then quickly turned back to face where he was only to see him getting up to leave the room. You followed after him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch with your arms crossed. “Okay, we ate Chanyeol. Now what did you want to talk about, is it because of how we woke up?” You can feel you face getting warmer, “I can’t control the way I sleep you know.”

He smiled, “You are the most impatient person I know,” he laughed then continued. “That is part of it, yes, but you also said and did other things leading up to that.” Great now you were burning up but you weren’t the only one. “Is there anything you want to say before I tell you everything you said and did last night?” He asked raising his eyebrows. 

You couldn’t say anything you were a little too nervous, just shaking your head in response. You just wanted to know already.

“Well, I guess you were pretty tired because you fell asleep pretty fast. You had your back to me so when you said my name I didn’t know you had fallen asleep already and responded. You rolled over and told me you loved me.” He paused waiting to see how you react.

“I mean we’ve been best friends for so long, so of course I love you, dummy,” you did love him, but you knew it wasn’t just as friends but you didn’t want him to know that.

“Well, I just let it be and decided I’d try to sleep too but you kept moving closer to me so naturally I put a pillow between us to keep you on your side and went to sleep. Obviously, that didn’t work.” He ruffled the hair on the back of his head then continued, “You ended up throwing the pillow off the bed. When you moved closer again you threw your arm around me, waking me up. I tried to move your arm and give you more room, but I couldn’t move back anymore so I was just going to move to the couch.” He paused again looking at you and let out a small giggle.

“But you didn’t, why not?” 

“You wanted me to stay. Before I could even move to get up you put your arm back around me and said to hold you.” Your eyes got wider as he continued. “I figured you were just dreaming about someone, but when I didn’t move you said my name again hugging me tighter and told me to hold you again,” looking up at you he said slowly, “so I did.” Giving a soft smile he waited again to see how you reacted.

Unable to find anything to say you just looked down, now feeling a little awkward wearing his shirt, you lightly tugged at the seam. You worried he figured out how you really felt for him and were scared he wasn’t going to feel the same.

“I don’t know if I should really say this,” you looked back up at him meeting his eyes, “but being like that, with you, it felt right.”

“Chanyeol-”

Interrupting you, “I know you were just sleeping and couldn’t help it, but does that mean that there was nothing real behind it?” 

You now felt frozen, you weren’t sure if you should still try to hide your feelings or just let it out. You let out a sigh and look back down “No it doesn’t.”

“You mean there was nothing?” he asked sounding a little hurt.

“No, there is,” Looking into his eyes you see his smile begin to grow again. “I’m not sure when it started but I do have feelings for you and it's not just as a friend.” You wait to see how he will respond.

“Damn, this sucks,” he shook his head and let out a small laugh, and you let out a sigh and looked away. He grabbed your hands, “I wanted to be the first one to confess how I really felt.”

You can’t help but have the biggest smile on your face you were worried for no reason this whole time. “I wish I would’ve said something sooner, I was just scared you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Y/n, I love you, and I don’t want to just be your best friend anymore. When I look at you I can’t look away, I don’t want to. You are beautiful, kind and funny. I have always been able to be myself with you. You are all I’ve ever wanted, the only person I wanted to be with.


End file.
